The Zelos Files: Dawn Of The New World
by CruxisCrystal
Summary: Zelos Wilder, you should never have been born." Zelos has learned to forget his past. Thanks to Lloyd, so when Lloyd leads the blood purge he has to trust that Lloyd has reasons for his secrets. Sequel to The Zelos Files.


Hello! And I'm back with my sequel to the Zelos Files. The Zelos Files: Dawn Of the New World. I know aren't I imaginative? Just to clarify though, I'm not a massive fan of DOTNW, at all. I don't like the new characters, (save for Tenebie) I'm not a huge fan of the plot line and the lack of Zelos annoys me greatly. Still I've not completed the game, maybe when I do i'll feel like I've achieved something, but it could never beat the first one for me. I think I was going in with a narrow mind and as time went by Emil's voice and personality made it narrower?

ANYWAY. The point is, this is what I imagine Zelos might have been doing behind the scenes. Emil and Marta will not appear...and if they do it will be sparingly. Tenebie might though. I do love him. Also the plan is to make a completely original story from this, so there will be hints towards that.

SO ON WITH THE SHOW! (still sheelos all the frickin' way!)

**This is set just before the blood purge in Palmacosta, so before "Lloyd" kills Emils parents and all that jazz.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Tales of Symphonia. IN MY DREAMS.**

* * *

**The Prologue : The night of the purge**

Zelos Wilder had to deal with a lot, he had to bear the guilt of losing his mother like he did, he had to bear the not yet diminished title and rank of chosen, he had to make sure that he didn't wind up getting himself killed on a daily basis but more than that, he had to attempt to fall asleep during Lloyds snoring. It was like a drum roll, smothered by a blanket then magnified by speakers. It was killing him. You'd have thought that two years of traveling together might have softened the continuous snorts and snuffled of his companion, but it had done nothing if not incense him more.

He had grown accustomed to many of Lloyds habits over the world unification process and the hunt for exspheres, but the snoring was not one that he could adjust to. He half heartedly spun himself round into what he hoped was a more comfortable, sleep aiding position only to find that the snoring got louder with his right ear to the pillow and his left facing the heavens.

"Oh for the love of Martel!" Zelos said suddenly standing up bowing slightly so that he didn't knock down the tent as he towered over Lloyd, he bit his lip and looked down at his younger friend, he looked so peaceful. So naturally that had to stop. Zelos kicked him in the side, and laughed to himself as he grunted and snapped up.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Lloyd demanded standing up like a shot ready to square off to his friend, his head collided with the ceiling of the haphazard tent that they had erected to stop the rain coming through. It was like slow motion, the sticks used to prop it up tumbled and they were engulfed in a wet sheet, causing them to fall to the ground, tripping over their various objects and the slippy wet grass.

Zelos let out a booming laugh, as did Lloyd as they threw off the sheet, the rain immediately started thudding on the top of their heads, plastering their hair to their scalps.

"Well done bud..." Zelos said picking up the sopping green sheet and shaking it free of the mud and leaves, "Now we're going to get soaked right through."

"H-hey! _You_ kicked me!"

"That was your fault also." Zelos said with a smirk, "I wouldn't have had to kick you had you just stopped snoring."

"I don't snore!" Zelos shook his head, he'd have thought after two years message complaining about it he might have got the message, he snored...and loudly.

"Whatever man, live in denial. It only leads to suffering—"

Zelos was cut short, a ball of mud hit his face and instinctively he raised his hands and swiped the mud off with the back of his hand, "Not. The. _Face_." He dug his own hands into the soft ground and hurled a rather large one right back which Lloyd deflected with his swords.

"You're getting slow in your old age grandpa!" Lloyd said with a laugh, "Come on surely you can do better than that Zelos!"

"Grandpa?" Zelos stated with a snort, he was hardly old; sure he had a few years on the kid but by no account was he old, "That was weak bud, regardless, what are we going to do?" He threw his eyes up to the sky, the water splashing against his face, "The inside of the tent is soaked through, we can't sleep in this –"

"We can head to the next village." Lloyd said sternly, "Get ourselves dried off there and get some shut eye."

Zelos frowned, "That's easy for you to say bud. At least you've had some sleep. How far we talkin' till we reach Palmacosta?"

"Palmacosta?" Lloyd said throwing his stuff in their EC, such a clever invention, Raine had fixed it for them so they could carry their belongings, "We're not going to Palmacosta." His voice was slightly off and he looked off into the distance, "No we're going to Mizuho, it's just over this ridge." He pointed north. Zelos felt his stomach do double flips, "Sheena said that I was more than welcome any time."

Zelos took a deep breath to steady his nerves, which was a difficult feat considering he felt like he were being smothered, "I see." His voice was that of forced calm, no waver in his tone, "But shouldn't we head somewhere where we are likely to get beds?"

"Geez Zelos...are things _that _awkward between you and Sheena after all this time?" Lloyd shoved the EC into his pocket and looked round at his friend, "Because if that's the case I'll go ahead and you can sleep out here. There's no way I'm sleeping out here."

Zelos groaned, of course he knew he couldn't avoid his demonic banshee forever but he had hoped that he might have met her under less dire circumstances, or that she had been the one to come and see him. Though he knew that it would never happen, he had heard that she was playing house with that serious Orochi bloke "Right bud lead the way." He said with a sigh, "But don't blame me if things get rough."

***

The village hadn't changed much since it had moved location, the houses were slightly larger, and there was different scenery surrounding them but it was essentially the same. The village seemed to have grown in numbers, Zelos scanned down the streets as though waiting for Sheena to jump out at him. It would be just like her to appear from nowhere to get her revenge. Zelos knew he should have probably contacted her, but he didn't quite know if he'd forgiven her. After everything that had happened between them she had been the one to walk away. And he doubted he'd have the strength to deal with that again.

"State your names and intentions." A voice called from the left, hooded in darkness, only the gleam of their eyes in the moonlight, "Immediately."

Lloyd had almost leapt out of his skin and he turned and took a deep breath, "Lloyd Irving of Iselia, and Zelos Wilder of Meltokio."

Zelos rolled his eyes, could he sound any more like a wimp if he tried? Zelos stepped forward as did the figure, "Lloyd, Chosen one...you are most welcome." Of course it was Orochi, Zelos' eyes narrowed. He'd never been particularly fond of him, but with the recent rumours and he wasn't entirely sure that he could even stomach to look at the man.

"Sorry to show up so late Orochi..." Lloyd said oblivious to Zelos' displeasure, "We had a bit of an accident –" Zelos snorted, Lloyd ignored him, "We don't have any shelter for the night and this was the nearest place."

"No, come in. The chief will be delighted to see you." He said leading them ahead, "Though she is sleeping at the moment. But there is an empty house not far from here for guests. You're welcome to use the facilities, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask, I'm on the night watch anyway."

Zelos couldn't help but smirk at this, good bloody thing as well. Zelos didn't know if he could handle knowing she was in bed with Orochi...the prat extraordinaire.

Zelos honestly couldn't see it, why would Sheena even give him a second thought? He was nothing but a sleazy brown noser whose brother was dead if he so much as looked at Sheena the wrong way again. Orochi stopped short at a small little hut, Zelos sighed and pasted what he hoped was an insincere smile on his face.

"I hope you feel better. I'll be sure to send Sheena in the morning." Orochi said bowing before turning to leave.

"Bastard..." Zelos muttered when he was out of ear shot, Lloyd shook his head and opened the door.

"Aren't you glad she's happy?" Lloyd said, "She could do a lot worse after all, she almost went with you."

Zelos stopped in the doorway, "Lloyd man...that was cold."

***

Zelos had hoped that a warm bed would ease his passage into sleep, and it did for at least an hour. He was vaguely aware that Lloyd had started moving, he opened a bleary eye and reluctantly pushed himself up. It was still dark. He heaved a sigh to let Lloyd know he was being watched.

"Oh." He turned round, immediately Zelos knew that he was hiding something. And by the looks of it something big. His mind snapped into action, "I didn't think you'd be awake." Zelos glanced to the side of Lloyd where his stuff was lying, Zelos' things from the EC. He raised an eyebrow, "Something's come up."

"I can see that bumpkin." Zelos pulled his thin sheet further over his body, shivering at the sudden drop in temperature, "Going to leave without saying goodbye?" Lloyd bit his lip, something was definitely off.

"Well..." Lloyd sat down, "It's hard to explain."

"Try."

"I can't." He whispered looking slightly ashamed of himself, "Our journey will need to wait."

"Clear as mud Lloyd." Zelos warned his lack of sleep and headache causing him to be a little on edge, "Lloyd, do you have to leave right now?"

"Kinda...yeah I do." He stood up and picked up the EC, "I'm really sorry Zelos. Try to forgive me." He nodded at his friend, and turned to leave.

"Oi!" Zelos threw himself out of the bed quickly, "This isn't like you Lloyd. What's going on?"

"I wish I could tell you, I don't even know the half of it..." He looked to the ground, "Look after yourself." He pushed open the door and stepped out into the dark town, Zelos rolled his eyes and followed.

"Lloyd!" He called after him, Lloyd stopped and half turned to him. Zelos hesitated, what he really wanted to say was, stop being an idiot and maybe I can help. But he knew Lloyd. He was stubborn, if he said he couldn't tell him, then Zelos was just going to have to trust him, "You too." Lloyd saluted at him and moved quickly. Vanishing into the darkness, Zelos' hands fell to his side and all of a sudden he felt troubled.

In the distance he heard two reihards taking off, this had something to do with that bloody half elf Yuan. Zelos kicked out at a stone and Orochi appeared at his side, "Where is he going?"

"I wish I knew."

"Is it bad?" Orochi said standing side on with Zelos.

"Yes." He said quietly. Deep down he knew that things were about to change. And probably not for the best, "I need to see Sheena now." He said, it wasn't a request, it was an order. Orochi nodded, he seemed to understand he led the way, Zelos tailing behind him. He forgot that there was likely to be awkwardness. Orochi knocked the door, Zelos heard a familiar grumble. He heard the shuffling of her feet, his heart started pounding against his chest.

The door opened and there she stood, in a nightgown, hair dishevelled, and looking more beautiful than he had remembered. It took a second before he remembered that he was mad at her, she beamed when she saw Orochi, Zelos felt as though he had been punched.

"Orochi..." She peered behind him, "ZELOS?!" Her hands snapped to her mouth and she slammed the door shut.

"Wow." Orochi muttered with a small smile, "That was unexpected." Zelos narrowed his eyes, was that sarcasm?

The door opened again and she was covered up, "What's going on? Do you two have any idea what time it is?"

"Nice to see you too hunny." He said with a sleazy wink, he had surprised himself. He had thought that he might have been unable to paste so much as a smile on his face, but it looked as though his subconscious wasn't going to let him appear to be the weak one. So she was with Orochi, he'd make her burn with jealousy, "Have to say, it was nice to see so much of you."

Orochi groaned, Sheena moved out into the rain, she stood in front of him and for one stupid minute he thought that she might kiss him but of course it was only a fleeting thought. She smacked him across the face, "You idiot chosen!"

"Ex-Chosen!" He almost sang, his cheek burning from where she had slapped him, "It's a pity though, Lloyd would have loved to have received the welcome I did."

Sheena moved aside to let him in, Orochi nodded at her and left, "What the hell is this Zelos? I don't have time for your mind games tonight." Zelos winced but chose not to show it, he was the one playing mind games?! She was the one who walked out, and then shacked up with the serious ninja outside.

"I'm here because Lloyd was snoring."

"If you don't drop the attitude in ten seconds I'm going to punish you." She said darkly, he rolled his eyes and moved into her den, a small room with a fireplace and a comfortable looking couch. He sat down and she followed sitting as far as she could from him.

"I don't bite yah know." He muttered in a voice mirroring hers, "Not that I'd bite _you_ even if I did..."

"Oh for the love of Matel!" She exclaimed, "If you have nothing of worth to say please leave!" She snapped, Zelos met her eyes, and she met his. He could see that she regretted snapping at him, but that didn't stop him feeling just a little angry.

"Lloyd's gone Sheena." Zelos said through his teeth, "He's gone and I don't know why."

"He's gone?" Sheena frowned, "He didn't give you a reason?"

"Nope he was all secretive and un-Lloyd like." Zelos said his anger bubbling, "He mentioned something about wishing he could tell me what was up..."

"And you just let him leave?!" Sheena demanded, "For all you know he could be in trouble."

"Look, people have reasons for keeping their secrets Sheena –"

"Well you would say_ that_ wouldn't you –" She immediately stopped herself and turned away. Zelos couldn't believe this. He really couldn't.

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" He demanded in a voice of forced calm. Sheena turned round to face him her eyes narrowed.

"Oh come off it Zelos!" She said angrily, "You are a locked vault when it comes to things like –"

"It's not me that ran off Sheena!" He yelled at her, "Lloyd is the one who has up and vanished, stop taking out your feelings on me! I've had quite enough of that over the years." Sheena dropped her hands and looked at him, her feelings were obviously hurt. Zelos really hoped it had stung.

"I left because you couldn't let me in –"

"And that's why you are with Orochi?" Zelos demanded his eyes never leaving her small frame, "It would have been nice to hear it from your mouth instead of some snobbish noble woman."

"Wh...Zelos?" She took a step towards him, "I'm n-"

At that moment the door burst open, "Chief!" Orochi called his eyes blazing, "There's been an attack on Palmacosta."

The mismatched pair spun round in sync, "An attack?" Sheena asked.

"They are saying that an army was led by Lloyd Irving."

Zelos bowed his head. Things were definitely never going to be the same again.

* * *

**The rest of the chapters will be more like the predecessor. This was just the introduction to the story hope you liked it! **


End file.
